Pregnant!
by Lexii-chan
Summary: Read as Gwen goes through the months of pregnancy! Gwen/Kevin fic with a hint of Ben/Julie! Hope you like it! Note: This was my first story. Beware. There are many grammar and spelling errors I have left to show my improvement in writing.
1. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

_How am I going to tell him!_ Gwendolyn Tennyson, or should I say Gwendolyn Levin, thought. What was she going to say to her husband? She can't just blurt out "I'm having a baby!" ... You know... that wasn't a bad idea... Gwendolyn shock her head.  
_No_ She scowlded to herself. _I need to make it suttle... I don't want to scar him for life!_ Gwendolyn sighed in agrivation and ran a hand through her fiery red locks. Her face turned into delight when she finally got an idea. She then bolted out the door.

"Hmmm... That's quite a problem..." A 2 month pregnant Julie Yamamoto, or should I say Julie Tennyson, told Gwendolyn. "It's true you can't just blurt it out."

"How did you tell Ben about your baby?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Well," Julie started. "He just came home for patrol and I finally made up my mind to tell him once and for all. I sat him down and told him." Gwendolyn looked at Julie in shock.

"That's all?!"

"Well... no."

"What else happend?"

"Well... he fainted." Gwendolyn sniffled a snort. It's not every day you hear the 'hero of heros' faint over being told something. Well... this was life changing news though...

"What happend when he woke up?" She asked.

"He thought it was some dream."

"And...?"

"I told him again, this time he had a huge grin on his face and started yelling in joy." Gwendolyn smiled. He acted like a kid. It's been a while since he has done that.

"Well, do you think I should be suttle? Or just tell him?" Julie thought for a second.

"I think you should just tell him. You two love each other. I bet he'll be in shock for a little bit, but then he'd be so happy you wouldn't believe it."

"Your the best Jules!" Gwendolyn squeezed Julie and ran out the door.

--  
_Okay Gwendolyn just breathe, just breathe it will all be fine..._ Gwendolyn assured herself. _It's not like he'll be mad... Oh my god. What if he's not ready? What if-?_

Before Gwendolyn could finish that thought. The door opened. Gwendolyn looked at the door to see it was her husband. Kevin Levin. _Just breath_ She thought once more before she walked up to her husband, grabbed his hand, and kissed him full on the lips. Kevin smiled and kissed her back. Gwendolyn pulled back and looked him straight in his eyes. She then turned away and pulled Kevin along with her. Kevin looked at her.

"Whats worng?" Kevin asked.

"Well... you might want to sit down." Gwendolyn tells him. Kevin sits down on the sofa and looks at his wife.

"Okay, what's worng love?" Kevin aksed with worry laced in his voice._ If any one so dares lay a hand on Gwendolyn I'll-._

"I'm pregnant." Gwendolyn blurts out inturupting his thoughts. _There gose being suttle..._

Kevin just sat there in shock. Five minutes later Kevin still sat there. Gwendolyn started waving a hand in his face.

"Honey... Are you alright?" She asked hesiantly. Kevin suddenly grew a huge grin and lept in the air with a loud 'whoop'. He then picked Gwendolyn up and twrilled her around.

"I'm going to be a dad! Your going to be a mom!" He yelled. She started laughing.He then put her down and put his forehead on hers. She stoped laughing.

"We're going to be parents..." He murmered. She looked up into his eyes. They smiled at each other and kissed each other.

--

Sooooo... what do you think? I just made this cause I was bored and I really really wanted to make Gwen/Kevin one-shots! I don't know why though... Well... Please leave a review!!  
Alexa

ps: Also for my other story it won't come out until this weekend. And I'm not going to make the girl have brown eyes and brown hair cause it would be like saying I was the girl since it's kinda my desrption.


	2. Sickness

**Month 1- sickness**

In the room of Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin, you could see Kevin reach out for his wife. When his arm reached out to grab his wife, he didn't feel her. This caused him to open his eyes. All he saw was the blanket.

"Honey?" He called out. He was getting worried. He looked around the room to see the bathroom light on. He walked over to the bathroom to hear rushing water. He lightly knocks on the door.

"Gwen?" He calls. He heard some movement from the inside then the door opened to see Gwen, she turns off the bathroom lights and faces Kevin.

"Yes, love?" Gwen asks. Kevin then wraps his arms around her in an embrace.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought something was wrong." Kevin mummers. Gwen smiles at him. He was so sweet. Gwen stands on the tip of her toes to kiss Kevin on his forehead.

"It's okay. Just morning sickness." Gwen says. Kevin sniffs her breath.

"Really? Your breath smells minty freash." Kevin says. Gwen kisses him on the lips.

"By the way, we need to go to the store and buy some more listeren(sp?)." Gwen states with a cheeky grin. The walk to the bed and lie down. Kevin then puts his hand on her stomach.

"Your stomach's rock hard." He mumers brushing a stray hair from her face with his other hand. Gwen just laughs.

"I know. I read it in one of the pregnancy books I bought. It's to protect the baby." Gwen says. Kevin smiles down at her then kisses her on the nose.

"We should get some sleep." Kevin mumers putting his head in her hair breathing in her scent. Gwen snugles closer to Kevin.

"Yeah... I'm tired... Let's hope I get used to the morning sickness..." That was the last thing Gwen said before her breath lightend. She fell asleep. Light snoring was then heard. Kevin fell asleep too. So in their master bed Gwen and Kevin Levin fell asleep. Not thinking about the months too come.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to write this yawn I'm going to sleep now.

Alexa


	3. Emotional

**Month 2- Emotional**

"Hmmm this looks cute..." Gwen mumbles as she puts a dark puple baby shirt in her cart. Both her and Kevin were buying things for the babies. Yes, babies. It turns out that their will be twins. It was too early to tell the gender but both Gwen and Kevin were elated about having two little bundles of joys in there house. Right now they were at 'Babies R Us' at the moment they split up to look for more things and decided to meet up at the center in the store.

Gwen was pushing her cart down the isle when she accidentally bumped into someone. That someone was a man about an inch taller then her and had black hair and blue eyes. He glared at Gwen.

"I'm soo sorry sir." Gwen appoligieses.

"You better be, bitch." The man snaps at her then went back on the phone walking away. She could hear him complain about her. Her vision started to get blurry as she walked to the center of the store with her half empty cart. She wiped her eyes.

_'Why am I crying over this? I've been called worse...'_ Gwen thought to herself.

While she was walking, Kevin was waiting in the center of the store. When he saw Gwen he was about to call to get her attention but saw that she was crying. Kevin, who was worried, rushed to Gwen's side. He wraped a comforting arm around Gwen.

"What's worng, honey?" Kevin asked. He was really worried.

"I don't know... It's stupid Kevin... I'm just getting emotional that's all." She sniffled. Kevin just wrapped his other arm around her in an embrace.

"It's okay... just tell me, I promise I won't think it's stupid." He assured. Gwen smiled. He was just so understanding most of the time. So Gwen told him all about the guy who she accidentally bumped into and how he called her a bitch. Kevin scrunched his hand into two fists.

"I'll be right back, honey, just stay here." He murmers kissing her on the lips walking down the isle that Gwen just came from. Gwen watched his form go down the isle with a woried look. _'I hope he dosen't do anything rash...'_ Gwen thought to herself.

**5 Minutes Later**

Gwen was looking at a stuffed teddy bear when she felt an arm wrap around her and turn her around. She was then staring at coal/brown eyes of her husband, Kevin Levin. She smiles and kisses Kevin on the nose.

"Where were you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Kevin just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Let's just say ... I was taking care of some 'buisness'." Kevin says mysteiously. Before she could say anything else he leads her to the cart.

"Come on, let's pay for our things." They then walk away to the caishier.

At the Levin home, Gwen and Kevin were on the couch with a blue blanket wraped around them. Kevin had his arm wraped around Gwen and Gwen was snugled against Kevin. They were watching tv when a news bulitin went on.

"Pleese if you've seen theese missing people please call 1-800-TELL." The tv buzzed then the tv showed a bunch of pictures that showed all the missing people. Gwen gaped at the tv and turned to Kevin. The reason she was gaping was because one of the missing people was the man she bumped into earlier.

"You didn't do anything bad to the man did you?" Gwen asked.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Kevin asks innocently. Gwen raises an eye brow at him. Kevin chuckles and shackes his head.

"I didn't do anything bad him... well too bad anyway." Kevin says. Gwen just looks at her husband.

"You shouldn't have done that Kevin, he didn't do anything bad " Gwen scowls at the man. Kevin just smirks and embraces her.

"Yes, he did, he messed with my wife." Gwen just gives Kevin a look and shakes her head. She then leaned into Kevin's chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gwen murmers causing Kevin to laugh.

* * *

Sooo do you like it? Hate it? Late it? (Late is a mixture of like and hate)

Alexa


	4. Family

**Month 3- Family**

At the moment, Gwendolyn was sitting on a rocking chair. 'Where?' you might ask, in the room of her future kids. The room was a pretty color, it was an ocean blue color. Two cribs were seperated one to the left side of the room and the other on the right. In the coner of the room was a little shelf with baby books on it like 'Good Night Moon' to 'Where The Wild Things Are'.

Gwendolyn was lounging on the rocking chair wearing a navy shirt and joging pants. You could see a baby bump appearing on her abdomen. She smiled warmly as she lay her hand on the baby bump. Inside of the baby bump was two budles of joys, her joys. Her's and _Kevin's_ little joys.

Gwendolyn got up from the rocking chair and walked downstairs to the family room. When she got there she saw her husband, Kevin Levin, asleep on the couch with the tv still on. She sighed inaudibly. They were going to chose the name for there baby. She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. In his sleep, Kevin somehow wraped a protective arm around Gwendolyn. She smiles and leans against him.

"It has been confirmed that Gwendolyn Levin and Kevin Levin, one of the strongest hero's in the world are going to have a little bundle of joy. So far we aren't sure of what the gender of the baby will be but we'll be the first to tell about the first bundle of joy from the Levin couple." A male voice buzzed from the tv.

"And all we can say is that it's about time that those two love birds have a little chick in the nest." A female voic chimed gigling to her own little joke. Gwendolyn sighed. That's tv news for you. How did they find out? No one will ever know. Gwendolyn never liked news people always in others buisness and sometimes twisting words around.

"So, how do you think the news found out? Hm?" A female voice asked from behind. Gwendolyn quickly stood up at the familiar voice to see her friend, and cousin-in-law, Julie Tennyson. Julie, who was 5 months pregnent, slightly waded over to her friend and cousin-in-law.

"Did you get here by yourself?" Gwendolyn asked. Julie shook her head 'no' and threw her thumb to the door.

"No, Ben and Grampa Max came with, sorry for just barging in, we wanted to see how's it going?" Julie asked.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was in the family room driking milk and cookies. Yes, Kevin included. So, they talked about the past and the kids to come. They were all having a fantastic time. The one who was grinning the widest, to our surprise, was Kevin.

He's never had a family per say, his parents were always afraid of him and after a while decided to ditch him. So, he basically grew up on the streets. When he was 10 he met Ben and was then turned into a mutant from trying to absorb alien DNA. So, you can basically know what happend. Back then he probrally wouldn't believe that he'd have the privlage to have people let him call them familly. Neither would he think he'd have someone to love and have them love him back. He wraped an arm around his wife. Gwendolyn just leaned into Kevin. Kevin smiled, he was glad that he met Ben, even if he was turned into a mutant, it was worth it.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? I posted this on my dA account like days ago but was to lazy to upload! Also, **don't** leave flames, if you don't like Julie then to bad! I like her at the moment so don't leave a message about if you don't like her. It irks me.

**Meepits Rule:** I know that and I was like 'NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' (I don't really like Kai...) then someone on dA told me that it _could_ happen, it was only a possibility.

**Alexa**


	5. Sleepy

**Month 4- Sleepy**

"Gwen, wakey wakey, time to smell the roses." Kevin mumbles to his wife who was in his arms. Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin were still in the bed, compared to what time they usually wake up, it was late. It was 11 o'clock in the morning.

Gwen was wearing a ligt navy maternal dress and Kevin was wearing only grey sweat pants. Kevin and Gwen were in the middle of the bed and Kevin had his arms wraped around Gwen.

Gwen groaned and snugled closer to Kevin's chest.

"I want to sleep, Kevin." Gwen murmers snugling closer, if possisble, to Kevin. "Besides," Gwen added "When your pregnant you get more sleepy in the third to fourth month." Kevin smiles.

"Really?"

"Yup" Kevin smirks and puts his arms gentlly around Gwen to not harm the babies. Gwen was now showing more and it was obvious she was going to have a baby. It was now proof to the public that their were babies on the way from the ever growing bump.

"I could live with sleeping in a little longer." Kevin says. Placing his face in her hair. Smelling her scent, which was smelled like strawberry and sweat pea. Kevin always liked the way she smelled. Gwen smirked slightly and puts her face on his chest.

"I thought you would." Gwen mumbles.

Silence.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Kevin murmers softly. He had to buy some more food. Aparently, hunger and cravings went together hand in hand.

"Fine, nothing important happend, do you know that the news knows about the babies?" Gwen grogily asked.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

So, Gwen and Kevin stayed in their bed for a few hours having one of there long conversations. Hey, it wasn't fluff and angst between them only, they also had lots in common and admired certain things about one another. It was just one of those relaxing days at home.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? I just had the urge to write it so it was small. Sorry.

**Daxo:** k! I'll tell Sabaku that. So, who do you think it is? Sabaku told me so I want to see if you guessed right!! :)

Alexa


	6. First Kiss

**Month 5- First Kiss**

Gwendolyn sighed contently snugling closer to her husband, Kevin Levin, who was fast asleep. In his sleep, he pulled Gwendolyn closer with the hands that he had around her waist. It was 4:28 in the morning. She's checked, with the limited movement she had caused by Kevin's arms and the ever growing baby bump. Gwendolyn smiled and swiftly moved her hand to her stomach. She had life within her. It was all so exciting. The babies I mean. Her smile then turned to a frown. Both, her and Kevin, haven't thought of names for the babies. They couldn't just call them 'the babies'. That reminder her. She needed to talk about names for the babies.

Now that she though of it. She's been through so much. Helping Ben with the omnitrix, finding out her powers while thinking it was magic, fighting Hex on multiple ocasions, and being pregnant was what she was going through now. The best though, was her relationship with Kevin Levin. She could remeber what started it all. Their first kiss. Sure, she kissed him on the cheek, but we're talking on the lips here. Oh, how she could remeber it like it was only just yesterday...

_"Soooo... when do you think they'll let us out? I mean, we stoped fighting an hour ago." Gwen chided. Both her and Kevin were locked in a bare room. The reason behind it was that Ben and Julie had locked them in so they could solve their little querell (sp?) ... or to give them some peace and quiet._

At the time, Gwen was 16 and Kevin was 17.

Gwen had her orange hair up to her waist. She was wearing a light purple tee with a dark purple tank over. The shirt stoped mid-thigh and she wore slim blue jeans. On her feet she wore dark purple sneakers (sp?). She also, grew a few inches making her about a little over five feet.

Kevin refused to go to the barber shop for reasons unknown. Anytime you would ask his face would take on a blank look then he would shudder and exscuse himself. Since he wouldn't go his hair was about an inch or two about his shoulder. He had grown a few inches and if Gwen was standing at full height she would reach his chin. He wore a black shirt that said in white capital letters "I'LL ROCK YOUR WORLD." and plain blue jeans.

Kevin shruged. "Do you think we just blast our way out?" Kevin asked. Gwen lifted an eyebrow at his question.

"Since when did you ask?"

"Don't want me to ask?"

Gwen shook her head. "I'm not complaing. Just curious." She then sighed and got up. "We'll I'm gonna blast the door down, I don't think anyone will really care, we're just at the training ground." She then walked to the door, but then triped on a nail that grabed to the bottom of her jeans on her way to the door. She closed her eyes and put her hands infront of her, mentally and slightly physically preparing for the fall. But the fall never came. Gwen opened her eyes to see she was being held by two strong muscular arms and hovering about a foot off the gound. She then turned over to be face to face with Kevin.

Her heart started to race at being so close to him. She didn't know it, but his heart started to race too. Maybe Ben's jokes on how their sexurally tension could be cut with a knife, wasn't so worng know. And before either of them could comprehend the situation. Their lips lightly touched.

"What thinking about Gwen?" Kevin's voice cut though her memory. She lifter her clover green eyes to see meet Kevin's coal/brown eyes. She moved her head up and kissed Kevin on the lips.

"Just thinking of the past. That's all, love."

So, what do you think? Do you love it? Like it? ... Late it? (Latecombination of like and hate) Well, I haven't updated anything and btw I got the "I'll Rock Your World" saying from a drawing on dA. Well, please leave a review!! Reviews make the world go 'round!  
Alexa


	7. Names

Hey!! Sorry for not updating for a LONG time, but I was waiting for insperation, and this struck me!! So, please read!!

* * *

**Month 6- Names**

"Um. Kevin. I'm not to sure about the names you picked..."

"Why not?"

"They all rhyme with you name hun. Well, except this one... 'Kevin Jr.', seriously?"

"What? They're fine names."

"Yeah, but this list is only names for guys..."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a guy."

"What if it's a girl?"

"..."

"Got you there didn't I?"

"Oh shut it, Gwen."

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun."

"So, let me see your list."

"Fine here."

"... You've got to be kidding me."

"What?!"

"Their all _too_ girly."

"What do you mean by **that**?"

"Seriously, 'Cynthia', 'Angel', 'Tina'?"

"Oh yeah. Coming from the guy who wants to give a kid who's name rhyme's with their last name."

"Hey, 'Kevin Jr.' didn't"

"Yeah, but we're **not** naming the baby that... _If_ one of them is a boy."

"Fine then what about 'Len', his name will rhyme with him mom's side of the family."

"I don't really think-"

"Oh! What about 'Den'? He'll even have a _room_ named after him!"

"Kevin"

"Oh, what about 'Ten' he'll be named after a number!"

"_Kevin_"

"Oh, what about-"

"Okay! I get it what about... Devlin."

"I thought you didn't want to give our son a name to rhyme with our last name."

"I'll make an exception this once."

"What if his twin is a boy as well?"

"Then, will name our other son... Oliver."

"Oliver?"

"What's wrong with that name?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well, what do you want to name our daughter if we _have_ a daughter?"

"Well, what about ...Jaylynn?"

"Hm... I like it. Your better at picking out girl names then boy names, did you know that?"

"Gwendolyn"

"Fine. Second time you've ruined my fun."

"Wierd. It's usually the other way around."

"Har-dy har har."

"Anyway, what do _you_ want to name another girl, if we had one?"

"I thought you said one was 'definatly' going to be a boy."

"No. I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. On the phone with Ben last night."

"...How on Earth did you hear that?"

"I was only a few feet away from you."

"Wow."

"Shut it. What would you name her?"

"Okay. What about Tiffanny?"

"Eh, no way."

"Well, what about... India?"

"India?"

"Yeah, I wanted something exotic."

"So, your setting our daughter to be a pole dancer?"

"A simple 'No' would sufice."

"I know."

"Fine, what about Adrianne?"

"I acturally like it."

"...Really?

"What, you don't?"

"No, I do. But that's kinda a shocker. I thought you wouldn't like it."

"I'm a shooking person."

"Even though you are, we can flirt latter."

"Aww. I like it when we flirt."

"Stop the pouting. I said _latter_ not never."

"Fine."

"Okay so. If we have a boy we're definatly naming him Devlin, if the other twin's a boy then we're naming him Oliver."

"And if we have a girl we're naming her Jaylynn and if we have another one we're naming her Adrianne."

"Great. We came up with names."

"Yeah, and it only took two hours."

"Details, details."

--

What do you think? Hate it? Like it? L'ate it? (L'ate Like+Hate) PLEASE! REVIEW!! XD

Alexa


	8. Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson

Hi people! I know, I haven't uploaded in a week or two. I just wanted to right something then it stuck me! I got the idea from the story I'm working on. You know. Choices. Well, at first I wasn't going to make this related to it but. I changed my mind I totally am. So, continue on reader.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ben 10. Even though I'm an agent for Alien Force. I'm not kidding!**

**Month 7- Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson**

**Bellwood General Hospital, Monday,  
11:36PM**

In the hollow halls of the local Bellwood hospital. You could see the hero of heros. Benjamin Tennyson. Or as most called him Ben. He had a wonderful life. His cousin Gwendolyn, or Gwen, was married to the love of her life Kevin Levin. They were also super hero's, they were on the top five super hero's list. Gwen was also expecting children, for which Ben couldn't wait to be an uncle. Well, technically Gwen's kids would be his first cousins, but they'd call him uncle, and he'd treat them like it.

Then there was his lovely, beautiful wife Julie Tennyson. She was also expecting child, and at that moment. She was in labor. Thus the hero of heros was having a panic attack. Thoughts passed through his head. What if something happend? What if the omnitrix altered his DNA and it messed with their child? What if Julie die-? He couldn't finish that thought. He sighed.

--

Gwen watched her cousin with worried eyes. She looked to her left to see her husband asleep in the chair beside her. When Julie's water broke, all of them were at the mall enjoying a nice day out...

**_Bellwood Mall Food Court, Monday,  
7:46PM_**

_"So, what do you guys want?" Kevin asked. Ben looked over at his wife and cousin who were talking seemingly not noticing what Kevin was asking._

_"Julie, what do you want to eat?" Ben repeated wrapping his arm around his wife. This got her attention. _

_"Hmmm... Maybe pizza. What about you Gwen?" Julie answered._

_"Pizza sounds awesome." Gwen replied. Kevin then stood up._

_"Pizza it is." He then strolled over to the pizza counter._

_"So," Julie started looking over at Gwen. "What are you going to name you kids?"_

_"Well, if we have one girl we're definatlly going to name her Jaylynn if the other's a girl we're going to name her Adrianne, if we have one boy his name's going to be Devlin if the other's a boy too his name's going to be Oliver." Gwen answered._

_"How long did that take?" Ben teased._

_"Only two hours. What's it to you?" Kevin asked sitting down with the pizza. "Half meat lovers the the other half vegetarian lovers." Gwen then leaned over and kissed Kevin on the lips._

_"Thanks for the pizza, Kevy." Gwen thanked taking one slice of the vegetarian lovers and taking a bite._

_"Yeah, thanks, 'Kevy'." Ben said taking a bite out of his pizza which was covered in meat. Kevin looked like he was about to explode but when Gwen kissed him on the cheek was suddenly calm eating his slice of pizza with 10 different meat on it. Julie giggled at the sight, Beauty really did calm the beast. Just when Julie had two bites of her pizza she felt a sudden kick in her stomach and looked down. She froze._

_"Julie, what's wrong?" Ben asked looking over to his wife._

_"I-I-I think my water just broke." Julie stutered. _

After Julie admited that her water broke. It all happend in a blur. They were rushing to the hospital, Ben was spazzing out but kept a calm facade and was coaching Julie with the excersise breathing they learned in their classes. Kevin almost swerved into a car... several times. Once they got to the hospital, Julie was sitting on a wheel chair. Surprisingly, no one was really helping. So all of them were trying to convice the recepsionist, a **lovely** lady chewing bubble gum while high lighting things. It was really funny once Gwen thought back on it...

_"My wife is in labor! Why isn't anyone helping?!" Ben asked. The lady just looked dully at Ben, not really taking notice on who these people really were. She just poped her bubble gum._

_"You need to sign the sheet I handed you, Mister. I've told you this already." The lady replied. _

_"Our friend is in labor, and her contractions are seven minutes apart! You have to do something!" Gwen complained._

_"Like I told your friend, you have to-" But the lady was interupted by a livid Julie._

_"Listen, lady! **I'm** the one who's in labor! **I'm** the one in pain!" Julie hissed grabbing the front of the receptionist shirt. "**Now** for the love of all that's good in this world, you will get Dr. Tina! Got it?!" The receptionist just nodded afraid of the woman in labor. Julie then let go but gasped in pain as she leaned back in her wheel chair._

After that, the receptionist, in fear of Julie pulling another stunt like that, when they rolled Julie to the room all Kevin, Gwen and Ben could do was wait. At first Ben was allowed in the room to sqeeze Julie's hand and kiss her on the forehead but then Dr. Tina kicked Ben out because her cervix was at 7 centimeters. So, five minute's later, Ben was pacing back and forth not looking anyone in the eye.

"She's gonna be fine, Ben. Julie's a strong woman. She won't go down without a fight." Gwen said. Ben stopped pacing a second and looked at Gwen.

"I know, Gwen, but I can't help worrying. I love her." Ben admitted. Before Gwen could respond. A nurse peeked her head out the door.

"Mr. Tennyson, would you like to see you wife and baby boy?" She asked. It shouldn've been a rhetorical question. Ben just walked toward the door and went inside. The nurse then turned her attention to Gwen and Kevin.

"Would you like to see them too?" The nurse asked. Gwen smiled and nodded. The nurse smiled back. "I'll leave the door open." Then went back inside. Gwen then turned her attention to her slumbering husband and shoved him lightly.

"Kevin, the baby's here." Gwen said. Kevin groaned but opened his eyes.

"Ours or your cousin's?" Kevin asked grogily. Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Ben's. Now come on." Gwen dragged Kevin into the delivary room. When they got inside, they saw Julie on a cot to the left with moniters near by. Julie looked like a mess with sweat all over her skin. She looked like she raced an XLR8 and it looked like their was a tie. Ben was sitting down next to Julie with an arm wrapped around her shoulders and was petting her long hair soothingly. They were both staring down at the little bundle in Julie's arm covered in a light green blanket.** (Me: I can not make the baby blue. I think that if they figured out who Ben was, they'd make it green or black. But I don't think that anyone would want their baby wrapped in a black blanket... Okay, Kevin might be an exception to that**.)

Julie then noticed the two new figure's in the room and smiled a small smile at the, Gwen suddenly noticing how tired she must have been.

"Do you guys want to meet you knew little, nephew?" Julie asked. Gwen and Kevin walked over to them and looked down at the little baby.

"Aw, he's adorable. What did you name him?" Gwen cooed.

"Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson." Ben answered with a big grin.

"And to think, something as cute as him is Ben's son." Kevin teased looking down in wonder at the new arival.Gwen slapped her husband on the arm. Ben just ignored the comment, he wasn't going to let Kevin ruin this moment. So in the hospital room, the gang stared down in wonder at the new baby. Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson.

--

So. What do you think? Did I make it to sappy or anything? I was thinking about having Julie in the chapter and then I relized 'OMG! I forogt! About little Kenny!' So, I had to make this. I know Kenny dosen't really have Julie's skin color or anything, but I figured that since, future Ben altered time, he could've distracted them with the cake when something happend which could have involved Kevin and how he could still of've been in the null void, and Gwen could've not helped Ben thinking Ben would ask her out if Kevin wasn't there to help her understand his situation a bit... Okay reading to much into it.

ANYWAY! Please review!

-Alexa


	9. Sore Feet and Wierd Cravings

Hey! I'm SO glad you like this story! I think since I came back my writing has gotten a WHOLE lot better! Don't you agree? Also, 43 reviews!! OMG!! I've NEVER gotten that much for ONE story! XD I'm happy that you all like this! Well, I'm SURE you don't want to hear my blather about all this so, let's get this chapter started! XD

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Ben 10. There you evil people made me say it! I hate saying this TT.TT...

**Month 8- Sore Feet and Wierd Cravings**

"Ugh!" Gwen whined while lying on the coach. Her feet hurt. A lot. If she could, she would rub them but... she couldn't. It was kinda difficult to rub your feet when your stomach was the size of half a blimp. Who knew that you would get sore feet while pregnant? Gwen did now, and she was sure LOTS of people who were or are pregnant now knows this.

Speaking of 'were' pregnant, it reminded Gwen of last month. She hasn't see Julie or Ben all to much since the birth of little Kenny. They were busy all month, with keeping Kenny calm. Changing diapers. Ben trying to do his job while trying to keep an eye on both Kenny and Julie. Changing diapers. A loud crying waking both Ben and Julie in the middle of the night. And did I mention changing diapers? Well, Julie and Ben promised to visit them as soon as everything got under control.

Gwen sighed leaning against her comfy coach listening to the music playing from the stereo and hoping it would take her away.

--

"Okay, I got what you wanted." Kevin called as he walking inside his home closing the door behind him while carrying a bag full of lettuce, tuna, peanut butter, chocolate and hot sauce. Kevin had no idea what Gwen was going to do with those ingredients, but he really didn't want to know.

"Gwen, where are you?" He didn't get an answer. He was starting to get a little worried. "Gwen?!" This time a groan coming from the family room answered him. He went inside to see his wife lying on the couch with a hand on her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"My feet hurt." Gwen mumbled. Kevin sighed in relief and took a seat next to his wife's feet, he then took her feet and started massaging them.

"Feel better?" Kevin asked.

"Tons." Gwen sighed. After a few minutes of the massage, Gwen looked up at Kevin. "Hey, Kevin, where's the stuff I asked you to get?"

--

Okay, I know, REALLY short, but I don't really have an idea for this, it was only a filler for the moment. I only have an idea for the next chapter. Which will be when the twins arrive!! XD I know, it's almost over, but I swear after the twins arrive, their will be an epilogue!

Also, the idea was given to me by the lovely Becky (Sabaku-No-Sirri10)! XD Thank you, Becky!

-Alexa


	10. The Twins

Hey! As you know, the twins are arriving! Yay! Well, here's the disclaimer! Also, **!WARNING! GWEIN IN LABOR EQUALS CURSES !WARNING! GWEN IN LABOR EQUALS CURSES !WARNING!** Ahem, now here is the disclaimer!

**disclaimer:**I don't own Ben 10! I own nothing... TT.TT

**Chapter 10- The Twins**

"Hello?" Julie asked lightly knocking on the Levin's front door. "Kevin? Gwen? Are you guys there?" Ben put a hand on his wife's shoulder gaining her attention.

"Let me do it." He said simply. Julie cocked an eyebrow but stepped aside. Ben then proceeded to start banging on the Levin's door. "Hey! You guys awake?!"

"Ben!" Julie yelled covering little Kenny's ears. "Stop it! They're probably asleep." Just then the door open and Kevin was standing there glaring down at Ben. Ben just smiled sheepishly at his cousin-in-law and scratched the back of his neck.

"Correction," Kevin started. "We _were_ asleep. What are you guys doing here? It's TOO early."

"What do you man 'too early' it's only half past 10!" Ben replied. Kevin just ignored the brunet **(AN: That's how you spell it when your mentioning a guy with brown hair, right? ... Sorry for interrupting.)** and looked toward Julie, who was cradling little Kenny in her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Kevin demanded. Julie just rolled her eyes.

"We told you guys yesterday we were coming. Remember?" Julie answered. Kevin just grumbled and turned away leaving the door open for the Tennysons'. Ben and Julie sighed at Kevin's usual antics and walked inside closing the door behind them.

"Gwen! Your cousin, his wife, and their kid is here." Kevin called walking toward the room both Gwen and himself shared, with Ben, Julie and Kenny following.

"Then let them in!" Gwen called back. Kevin then opened the door.

"I did." Kevin replied smoothly sitting down next to his wife on the bed. Julie waved at Gwen taking.

"Hey Gwen. Sorry about being half an hour late." Julie apologised. Gwen just shook her head.

"It's okay, Jules. Come over here, I'd like to say 'hi' to my little nephew." Julie smiled and walked over toward Gwen and sitting on the opposite side of which Kevin was sitting on.

"He has his daddy's eyes." Julie mentioned showing Gwen. Little Kenny was wrapped in a little green blanket. He was as tall as half the size of Julie's arm. What Julie mentioned was true, he did receivethe green eyes both Ben and Gwen had. On his head he already had a little tuft of brown hair.

"He's going to look just like his daddy when he grows up." Julie commented as Kenny wrapped his little digits around a loose lock of Julie's long black hair, giggling and gurgling. Gwen smiled.

"Yes he is. Hopefully, he'll have some of his mom's and his aunt's smarts. We don't want him to have a brain like his dad's." Gwen teased.

"Hey! I resent that." Ben whined. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, of course you could."

"Hey, I was pretty smart as a kid." Ben replied puffing out his chest causing Julie to giggle at her husbands silly antics.

"Uh, yeah right. The only time you act relatively smart, was when you were Grey-" Gwen then stopped right in the middle of her sentence and gasped.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Kevin asked taking his wife's hand. Gwen's eyes widened, then screamed in pain squeezing her husband's hand. Kevin flinched a little at Gwen's strong grip. He then let go of her hand.

"I think that's a yes." Ben said. A few seconds later, Gwen screamed again grabbing a pillow and literally ripping it in half causing the stuffing to fall out. Julie then handed little Kenny toward Ben.

"That doesn't look good, we have to get her to the hospital!" Julie replied helping Gwen stand up. "Kevin! Stop sitting around! We could use some help! Why don't you grab her night bag or something!"

"Yeah! Night bag! Right on it!" Kevin yelled running toward the closed pulling out a light blue bag. Just then, Gwen screamed again squeezing Julie's hand. After a few second she let Julie's hand go.

"Ah! My hand!" Julie yelled holding her now red hand in her other. "My god Gwen!"

"You think your hand's in pain?! That's about one twentieth of the pain **I** feel!" Gwen snapped.

"Okay. We _defiantly _need to get the hospital." Ben said. Ben then handed Kenny back toward Julie, who was ignoring the pain in her left hand, and the both ran out of the room. While Kevin held Gwen's hand leading her out yelping whenever she squeezed his hand, but never letting go.

**--**

A green and black stripped car zipped down the streets, occasionally almost driving on the other lane causing curses to follow it's path of destruction. Screams were heard as the car passed, coming from inside.

Yes, Kevin still had his precious car. Why would he give it up? Lots of things happenedinvolving Kevin's car. Like, the first time Ben and Julie went on a date, that car drove them there. Kevin drove that car to bothhis and Gwen's first date with each other. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin rode around looking for other members they could add to Alien Force. Kevin drove Julie to the hospital when when was in labor. Many other things happened involving that same black and green car.

Now, Kevin was driving that same car with his wife, his ex-enemy, and that same ex-enemy's wife and their child. Now, Kevin was driving to that very same hospital he only just drove to a month ago, because his wife was in labor. Kevin winced as he heard her scream from the backseat.

"Breathe Gwen. Breathe." Kevin reminded, swerving so he didn't run into that on coming car.

"I know how to fucking breathe Kevin!" Gwen yelled taking deep in even breaths.

"Kevin?" Julie said.

"What?!" He snapped. Ben glared at Kevin.

"Don't snap at my wife, Levin." Ben threatened, only to have his threat fall on deaf ears.

"We passed the hospital about three blocks ago." Julie said. Kevin then executed a messy U-turn.

--

"Okay. I swear. This hospital has something WRONG with it." Kevin muttered. Standing up Kevin, Ben, Julie, little Kenny, and Gwen (who was in a wheel chair) went to the front desk.

"Hey! We've been here for what? Three minutes. My **wife** is in **_labor _**for Pete'ssake! Why isn't anyone helping us?!" Kevin demanded. The lady who was sitting in her huge chair turned around. It wasn't the same lady as the month before, but she looked VERY similar to her. She had short bubble gum hair and was chomping on a piece of gum.

"The rules are clear, Mr.," The receptionist started. "You have to sign the papers and-" She was stopped in mid sentence when a pink energy surrounded her lifting her from her chair and right into Gwen's angry face.

"**Listen** here woman. I have two twins in me that want to come out **_now._**-" Gwen's eyes starting glowing pink to know and the receptionist was starting to squirm a bit under the cold glare she was receiving. "-And I would like to have some fucking doctor help me. If I **don't** you will be blasted into smoldering bits of shit! You got it?" The receptionist nodded. Then the pink energy around her died away.

"Now, I would like some help." Gwen demanded the receptionist quickly picked up a phone and started talking.

"A-assistance needed i-in the waiting room. A woman is in labor. P-p-please send some personal down here." The receptionist squeaked.

--

"AHHHH!!" Gwen screamed.

"Your almost there, Gwen. Just a few more pushes." Kevin coaxed.

"Shut the hell up Kevin. Your not the one pushing two living beings out of your fucking body!" Gwen screamed.

"Your husbands right Mrs. Levin, your almost there!" The doctor, Mrs. Foley encouraged. Gwen's screams worsened when the nurses saw a little head.

"Kevin Ethan Levin! If you ever touch me again I swear I'll burn you to a fucking crisp myself!!" Gwen screamed, Kevin just flinched still holding her hand, which was a noticeable white color. There was definitely going to be broken bones when this was over. Just then a slap and crying was heard.

"It's a boy, Mrs. Levin" Mrs. Foley announced, Gwen smiled even though she was still in pain. "Get ready for round two." Gwen momentarily froze. She didn't think she could go through **_that_** again. But she wasn't just going to let her baby die.

"Push!" Mrs. Foley instructed. Gwen screamed and started cursing at Kevin and how all this was his fault, but starting pushing. Kevin paled at some of the things Gwen said, and knew one thing. He'll be glad when this was over.

--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ben flinched at hearing his cousin scream waiting outside in the hallway. Ben felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his wife.

"It's going to be okay." Julie reassured. Ben smiled and put his larger hand over her hand that laid on his shoulder.

"I know. I know." Ben sighed. He then felt a little pressure on his back.

"Then no need to worry." Julie murmured as she pressed her forehead to Ben's back, while cradling Kenny in her arms. Ben smiled, "Fine, Julie."

--

"They're cute." Julie cooed sitting next to Gwendolyn. "What are their names?"

"He's Devlin Daniel Levin and she's Jaylynn Verdona Levin." Gwendolyn replied. Julie leaned back into Ben's chest to see her little nephew and niece. Well, technically, second cousins, but does it really matter? Julie cradled Kenny while he stared at his cousins (third cousins, WHATEVER!) with wide green eyes.

On Gwen's other side Kevin had his arm wrapped around Gwen's shoulder. His other hand was wrapped in gaze from Gwen's labor. When Jaylynn was born, blood was shed. And it wasn't only just from Gwen. So when the gaze was removed, their was going to be one hell of a scar.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget this." Kevin told earnestly. His wife smiled a little and leaned her head on his shoulder.

--

**Author's note:**

Is it lame? Is it horrible? PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with "The Freak and The Red Head". So, please tell me what you think of this!! And it's not over just yet! Don't forget about the poor little epilogue!!

epilogue: You forgot about me?

me: No, I- uh well-

epilogue: YOU DID!! TT.TT

me: No! I didn't!!

... Okay, I'm ending that now, that was just plain old weird.

-Alexa


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay, after _much _consideration on my part. I was thinking of ending this story in SO many ways. I was going to make it like Twilight's ending and make you ask for a sequel. But, I'd rather that idea be for a different story. So, this story will have a closing instead of one hinting a sequel. It will have a foreclosure.

**Disclaimer:**Okay, time to do the worst part of this... {takes a deep breath} I do not own Ben 10. Woo-Hoo! I'm glad I was able to bear through that! Oh! And Amber is owned by Sabaku-No-Sirri! Also!!! The 'extended scene' is not my idea! It was_ Mrs. Wiblur Robinson_'s. HER FICS ARE FULL OF FLUFF!!! (Franny/Cornelius fluff!)

**!WARNING! MAY HAVE BAD GRAMMAR OR INCORRECT SPELLING USE !WARNING!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Epilogue**

**Day: Monday  
Time: 7:08AM  
Location: Little Tot's Pre-School's Parking Lot**

_It's just Pre-school. It's just Pre-school. It's just Pre-school. _That was Gwendolyn Levin's resolve as both she and her husband tried to get their kids to go inside the building. It was a metallic building with a red hue to it. The reason why the Levin parents choose it. It was the only compromise. This place was the only place that had a great recommendation, and it wasn't some 'insane asylum yellow' (as Kevin has put it ).

Some how, both parents had managed to get their kids out of the hover car, but the problem now was, how were they going to get little Jaylynn and Devlin _into_ the school.

"B-b-but, mommy! I don't wanna go to that hoh-rah-bel!" A little dark haired boy exclaimed clinging to his mother in a desperation to no go into that 'oh so hoh-rah-bel place'.

"I don't wanna go either, daddy!" The other child cried clutching onto her father's leg. Blowing the pieces of orange and black hair out of her eyes and looked up at her father with those big green doe eyes she received from her mother. "Why do we have to go?! I don't want to go to Little Horroh School!" Kevin laughed at that. Gwendolyn just shook her head.

"It's not as bad as you think it is, just give it a try!" Gwendolyn encouraged, "You two might make some new friends!"

"We don't need new friends! We're fine with Wendy and Kenny and Amber!" The boy huffed. Gwendolyn just smiled and took the black haired boy into her arms ruffling his hair and looking straight into his dark mahogany eyes.

"You don't know if you don't try to make new friends, Devlin," Gwendolyn chided. "You won't know either, Jaylynn." The little girl just looked up at her mother defiance gleaming in her green eyes( ,another thing she seemed to inherit from her lovely mother,) still clinging to her father's leg.

"I don't care! I don't wanna go! The place is-is-is-" Jaylynn stuttered.

"Is what?" Kevin asked picking his little girl up.

"Too." Jaylynn then thought about it for a second. "It's too **_shiny_! **Yeah! That's it! It's too SHINY!!" Kevin chuckled.

"Yes, unfortunately, your right. But we need to place you in a safe school," Kevin explained. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you two." Gwen smiled lightly.

"For once, your father's right, now, let's get you to school," Gwen said, "If it makes you feel better, Kenny, Wendy, and Amber will be there." Jaylynnand Devlin faces lit up slightly knowing that they would be at school with people they knew. Wendy, or otherwise known as Gwendolyn the second named after her aunt, was Julie's and Ben's second child; who came a year after Kenny. Wendy was the living embodiment of Julie. She even looked like her! The only difference between both mother and daughter was that Wendy had a bit of green in her eyes making them hazel and she also had a few streaks of mahogany that she received from her father.

"You mean they **are** here." A voice from behind them commented. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Ben, I didn't know you were here." Ben mocked a gasp.

"You're the worst cousin ever, Gwen." Gwen smirked at that.

"And you know I take pride in it as always." Julie lifted an eyebrow as the two cousins continued to 'fight'.

"One of the many good thing about being in this family is the free entertainment," Julie joked holding little Wendy in her arms. There was no way Julie was going to let her daughter go. Her daughter was so much like her, stubborn, very curious, and very excepting. Even more so for a four year old.

"Hey!" Both Gwen and Ben said simultaneously while Kevin just nodded in agreement. As the adults bantered between each other little Kenny tugged on his father's pants.

"What is it, little man?" Ben asked picking Kenny up. One of the many things Julie was right about, was that Kenny looked like a miny clone of himself. Even personality wise! The only difference was that he seemed to be a tad bit smarter, Ben thought he received that part from his mother.

"Me and the guys think that we shouldn't go to pre-school!" Kenny proclaimed. Ben raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Oh really? What did you guys have in mind?" Ben asked.

"We thought we could go get ice cream!" Kenny said. Ben laughed.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Ben said. Julie slapped her husband lightly trading Wendy for Kenny. Now holding her son in her arms she looked him in the eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea, honey, but we want you to get an education," Julie said.

"What if I don't want an ed-ed-whatever you said!" Kenny responded. Julie laughed.

"Education. And I the reason I want you to have a good education is because I want you to have a good job when you grow up," Julie explained. Little Kenny huffed and crossed his arms together.

"When I grow up I wanna be a hero like Dad!" Kenny exclaimed. Julie smiled at her son, "Is that so?"

"That so!" Kenny answered. Julie giggled at her son, she than set her son down and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you'll be a great super hero, maybe you'll be good as your dad." Ben smiled at what his wife said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nu-uh! I'm gonna be better that Dad!" Kenny corrected ginning widely. Ben looked down at his son.

"Well," Ben started, "If you want to be a good hero, you'll have to go to school first." Kenny's expression dropped.

"Wha-a-a-at? I do! Fine! I will!" Kenny said. Gwendolyn laughed at her nephew than used her power to grab Amber, Devlin, and Jaylynn who looked like they were about to sneak away.

"Nice try guys," Gwendolyn commended, "But using your cousin as a distraction is kind of mean." The kids groaned and Gwendolyn could have sworn that she head Jaylynn say "darn it!". The group walked up to the front doors. After what seemed like an hour, the kids were dropped off and the parents came walking out. Ben's arm was around Julie's waist, her head resting on her shoulder. Kevin had his arm around Gwen's shoulders and Gwen had her arms coiled around Kevin's waist, her head resting on his chest.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Julie asked. Ben kissed his worried wife on the head.

"I'm pretty sure the mischievous four will be quite fine." Gwen lifted an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Mischievous four?" She repeated. Ben nodded.

"When Kenny, Jaylynn, Devlin, and Amber are together, they're always acting mischievous," Ben stated.

"That's true," Julie sighed. "Wait, what about Wendy?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll join their group, turning them into the mischievous five," Ben answered. Kevin laughed.

"By the time she joins, their little group will be unstoppable by then, their group is kind of like ours," Kevin commented. Gwen nodded.

"Yup, hopefully, they won't make any of the mistakes we did." Julie rolled her eyes at that.

"They're like us Gwen, and we always get in to trouble, so it's going to happen; and same goes for Amber, she's like her parents, and they get in trouble a lot too," Julie said. Gwen sighed. Julie was right, they were exactly like their parents. Hopefully, they would handle the problems they were to face into the future.

**THE END**

**--**

**EXTRA SCENE! NOT INTENDED! YOU MAY READ IF YOU PLEASE! **

Inside the Levin home, Gwendolyn started pacing worryingly, Juliet (rather known as Julie) watched her friend pace. Juliet sighed finally having enough of watching her friend freak out. Standing up, Juliet sat Gwendolyn down on the couch.

"Calm down, Gwen, it's going to be okay," Juliet reassured.

"But, what if he-" Gwendolyn was interrupted by Juliet placing two finger over her mouth.

"He'll be happy! And you know what? I'll go get him! You just stay here," Juliet said taking her fingers off Gwen's lips.

"What! No! Don't!" Before Gwendolyn could even finish yelling that, Juliet was already out the door. A few seconds later, Kevin ran in slightly disheveled panting.

"What's going on? Julie said it was an emergancy!" Kevin said between pants. Taking one last deep breath he sat down next to Gwendolyn.

"What's up? Did something happen?" Kevin asked, still slightly panting. Gwendolyn looked hesitant, she bit her lip. Taking one last deep breath she was able to tell her husband.

"Kevin... I'm pregnant... Again..."

--

**A/N:** Yeah, it isn't the best. And this probably sucked a bit. So, please comment and tell me how it is. And in the future, their will be a story about them. Amber won't be with them, but she will be included! And let me tell you, she's going to give them the yelling of a life time when she gets to them!

Also, Amber's parents are plumbers, but they were both forced on intergalactic missions to some part of the universe. So, they couldn't drop off their kid off. They REALLY wanted to be their, Amber's mom (Sorry, Becky but I forget Amber's mom's name!) started yelling at her boss. She almost lost her job, but luckily Ben helped out and offered to take Amber with him since he and Julie were dropping Kenny off. Before both Amber's parents left, they both gave Amber the biggest hug that she's probably gonna get in her life and wished her luck. The good-bye was about an hour long, they both were yelled at to get in the space craft. Also, Amber's staying with Ben and Julie.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! This story's over!! Wah! -starts crying- this was totally fun to write and I'll miss writing it! Hopefully I've written a sufficient ending!

~Alexa


End file.
